finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Daurell Caverns
|enemies= |quests=*Clearing the dungeon *Fishing *Menace Sleeps in Daurell Caverns }} Daurell Caverns is an optional dungeon in southern Duscae in Final Fantasy XV. The recommended level for the quest is 28, but it is based on the dungeon boss's level; some enemies are much tougher, but it's possible to run past some of them. It might still be wise to wait until past level 40. The dungeon is found in the south of the Causcherry Plains in Duscae. The player can park up on the road directly south of the H in "Causcherry" (or north of the G in "Heights") and follow the path south. There is a fishing spot nearby; following the path southeast will find the entrance to the dungeon. The dungeon has pools of poison inside, remains of warfare against Niflheim thirty years prior. It has a sealed door to a menace dungeon whose monoliths reveal the thoughts of a king who wanted to be forgotten from history for the shame he felt for hiding sealed daemons within his realm. Almanac On top of the big boulder, right outside the cavern entrance. :Series of caves situated in the once resource-rich Schier Heights. The area's fertile soil and natural springs coupled with the warmth of the Meteor made for an ideal environment in which crops thrived and agriculture boomed. :Unfortunately, the great war had a considerably deleterious impact on the region. The kingdom used the high ground as the strategic base of operations, but the lack of ventilation in the caves made the empire's toxic weaponry all the more effective. Poison seeped into the earth, tainting the soil and turning the land completely infertile. :Even veteran hunters hesitate to explore the caverns, now overrun with daemons. The only folks who venture inside are the most foolhardy of fishermen, led there by rumors of a reservoir deep underground that acts as home to some real whoppers. Quests Clearing the dungeon The player will run into necromancers that can outright kill Noctis from full HP, bypassing the "Danger" buffer. It is best to block their attacks. If they grab Noctis, the player should tap / , as failing to escape kills Noctis. They are weak to broadswords, shields, and ice, and resist lightning. They can confuse party members with clouds of smoke, or petrify them with their triangle beam ranged attack. The player can take the left (southwest) fork and follow the path round. The player should climb down at the end to the lower level where a ronin and couple hecteyes spawn. Going through the narrow passageway will encounter poison on the floor that is mildly damaging to walk on. At the junction there's a fishing spot straight ahead. The main path continues to the left. There is another battle against necromancers past the junction. As the corridor widens further down more necromancers, ronin, and skeletons will attack. At the next fork the right leads to a dead end. Ronin will spawn if the player explores it. At the end of the main path more necromancers, hecteyes, and ronin will spawn and the player must fight them amid poison. The player must next edge their way around the scaffolding to a ladder, descend and climb back up to open the shortcut, and continue to follow the scaffolding. After going past the narrow ledge, the player must head up the slope to find the iron giant boss. Ronin, hecteyes, and necromancers spawn alongside it. The player should aim to kill the necromancers first. Killing the enemies completes the dungeon. The enemies here are all daemons. Prompto's Starshell and Noctis's royal arms may be of use. Status-protection accessories or food buffs would be useful. Daurell Stills fishing The fishing spot in the caverns is Daurell Stills. It was added in v1.02 patch. Anytime Daytime Night Menace Sleeps in Daurell Caverns In Chapter 15, the player can do the Menace Beneath Lucis sidequests after completing the following optional dungeons: Costlemark Tower, Crestholm Channels, Balouve Mines, and Daurell Caverns. At Meldacio Hunter HQ Ezma Auburnbrie will provide the Sealbreaker's Key to open the sealed doors, including the one in Daurell Caverns. The recommended level for this dungeon is 72. The Windows and Royal Editions add monoliths to the dungeons, which the player can read to fill out their Datalog and get further lore information. Daurell's sealed door is near the beginning of the dungeon, on the left path from the entrance. Once the player has dropped down to an open area with hecteyes and an iron giant, the door is hidden behind a crawlspace on a ledge that can only be accessed by point-warping to it during the battle, or by blinking from the opposite ledge. A ladder can be dropped afterward to make returning there easier. Once through the door, the player must descend through a series of floors with the goal to defeat the boss at the bottom. This menace dungeon has 30 floors each consisting of one item and a set of monsters the player must defeat to proceed to the next floor. There are two havens along the journey, so the player can replenish health and cook. Some floors have branching paths that lead to dead ends; the player should try to visit the dead ends before moving on to get all the treasures, as the way back gets blocked off. This menace dungeon contains difficult enemies such as sir tonberry, malbodoom and an iseultalon. Most enemies inflict various status ailments from Poison to Instant Death, so the player should equip Ribbons or eat food with Resistant. The enemies from 1F–9F are weak to polearms. Once past the first haven, the player is required to have Elemancy or the Ring of the Lucii to continue due to custard and dolce being immune to all physical weapons, including the royal arms. The final boss is a mahanaga, a more powerful version of a naga that can inflict Stone and Toad. Some noteworthy items that can be obtained in this menace dungeon are: the weapons Duel Code greatsword & Precision Lance, the accessories Emperor's Anklet (Vitality +120), Moogle Charm (EXP +20%), Oracle Earring (Magic +200), and the Noctis-exclusive accessory, Field Medicine. List of floors Items ;Main dungeon portion *Strong Bone *Ancient Dragon Tooth *Moogle Charm *Heliodor Bracelet (near fishing spot) *Assassin's Daggers *Oracle Ascension Coin (second floor down at the end of the easternmost passage) *Hi-Potion *Elixir *Titanium Bangle (25% chance, south of the lightning deposit) *Hardedge (near the area where the party points out the scaffolding and ladder, where Hecteyes and a Necromancer spawn) *Allural Shallot (procurement point) *Sapphire Bracelet *Fossil Wood ; Menace dungeon portion * Potion x2 * Hi-Potion x3 * Mega Potion x3 * Ether x4 * Megalixir x2 * Ammonite Fossil * Ancient Dragon Tooth * Beautiful Bottle x2 * Beetle Shell * Debased Coin * Debased Silverpiece x2 * Earth Gemstone * Sky Gemstone x2 * Quality Building Stone * Splendid Building Stone * Prismatic Shard * Oracle Ascension Coin x3 * Lavender Oil (50% chance; 4th floor) * Golden Hourglass (50% chance; 12th floor—left dead end) * Emperor's Anklet (4th floor—right dead end) * Moogle Charm (10th floor camp) * Oracle Earring (28th floor) * Duel Code (20th floor camp) * Precision Lance (30th floor boss) * Field Medicine (Noctis-exclusive accessory/18th floor—middle dead end) Enemies ; Main dungeon portion *Necromancer *Ronin *Hecteyes *Skeleton *Iron Giant (boss) ; Menace dungeon portion * Voretooth * Shieldshears * Custard * Dolce * Coeurl * Malbodoom * Sir Tonberry * Iseultalon * Mahanaga (boss) Gallery Daurell-Caverns-Poison-FFXV.png|Poison. Daurell-Caverns-Ledge-FFXV.png|Narrow ledge. Daurell-Stills-Map-FFXV.png|Daurell Stills. Daurell-Caverns-Battle-FFXV.png Allural-Shallot-Daurell-Caverns-FFXV.png Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XV Category:Caves